I See You
by Reader575
Summary: Fitz is recovering from injuries he received from a bomb blast while stationed in the Middle East. Olivia is an up and coming veteran's rights advocate. How will to two come together? Therein lies the plot. This is my first FF, please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

I See You

Chapter 1

He grabbed the dingy beige tray with his left hand and with no regard as to direction sent the well-worn heavy plastic food holder hurling through the air, rotating end-to-end like a Frisbee. The food laden flying object continued along its trajectory until it careened into the wall opposite his hospital room. The anger launched projectile narrowly missed two burly orderlies working in the hallway. Fortunately, the audible whirling sound alerted the two that something airborne was quickly approaching. The orderlies, given their size, were actually quite agile as they quickly jumped back out of the way as the tray smashed up against the wall.

"Damn! How did he manage to fling that thing through the door without being able to see", said the larger of the two orderlies.

"Man I don't know, but he's been throwing trays since he got here. He got me in back Wednesday. If he keeps this up he'll be placed in the psych ward."

"What the hell is Benson waiting on? His aim is getting better and soon or later, someone is going to hit in the head. He's been here more than a month and usually after a week of behavior like this the patient is sent to the psyche ward."

"The word is his daddy is some political big wig and the major there is some kind of decorated hero."

"Whatever man, you got this?"

"Yeah, I'll clean up this mess up."

"Check you later and don't forget we're going to Mulligan's tonight." The smaller of the two men then beat a hasty to his next assignment.

"I told you I'm not hungry, barked Fitz. Just leave me alone! Why can't you people just leave me alone! I'm not hungry! I don't want to call my family! I don't want to take a stroll in the garden and I sure as hell don't need to talk to somebody!"

Emma was in tears. She did not know what to do. It was her first day volunteering and she had spent so much time making sure her uniform and hair were perfect. Now she stood there covered in gravy, hat askew but perfect hair. She had used enough hairspray this morning her hair could withstand gale force winds.

Dr. Benson stood next to the young woman who was so frazzled by Fitz' outburst she could not move or speak.

"Major Grant we're just here to help you. To help you transition back into civilian life and live a full live with your disability. We just want to help. You've served this country admirably and with honor and it is the duty of the staff of this hospital to serve you just as admirably. We're here to represent the millions of Americans who recognize your sacrifice and who only want to help you", said Dr. Benson.

"Transition! Transition! Transition to what? I'm blind and I can't move my legs. My life is over. The minute the bomb exploded my life was over. Why didn't they just let me die with everyone else?" Fitz yelled.

Dr. Benson slowly and calmly approached Fitz. He gently placed his left hand on Fitz' right shoulder. He wanted to try to reassure him in some way that he would be able to get through this, that he would be all right.

"Major Grant, you are no different than any other returning military officer. I know this is difficult for you and I will not lie to you and say the adjustments you need to make will be easy. What I will say is that you don't have to go through this difficult time alone. We have support groups, therapists and psychiatrists ready and willing to help you in every way you need. You are not alone."

Fitz stared in the direction of the doctor's voice for a few seconds. He placed his hands on the wheels of his wheelchair and began to roll toward the direction he thought would lead him to the bathroom. He needed to take a dump bad and refused to be in a position where he had to ask someone to wipe his ass. The one aspect of therapy he had been faithful to work on since coming to the hospital was exercising the muscles that control his bowel and bladder. He refused to be reduced to an infant when it came to basic bodily functions. He rolled as quickly as he could and began to extended his left out in front of himself as he assumed he was nearing his target, the bathroom door handle. He in advertently ran into the petrified Emma who was at present completely in tears. He hit her with such force that she toppled over and before he could regain control he was on the floor next her lying in a pool of his own urine and feces. Emma sat up and looked at her hands covered in pee, Fitz' urine had spread. Her crisp clean red and white uniform was now wet, yellow stained and reeked.

'Shit, fuck, damn it! Mother fuck…."

"Major Grant, shouted Dr. Benson. Emma you okay?" Emma just continued to sit on the floor staring at her hands. Still speechless, she simply shook her head and gazed up at Dr. Benson, then at angry Fitz sprawled next to her.

Harold, the larger of the two orderlies that had remained in the hallway, witnessed the wheelchair collision and quickly made his way into the major's room to assist. He joined Dr. Benson to help the now hiccupping Emma stand up. She wanted desperately to wipe the tears from her face but seeing as her hands were covered in excrement that would have to wait. She thanked the two and left the room without saying another word to the major. Harold and Dr. Benson next turned their attention to Fitz who was still hurling an unrelenting barrage of expletives.

Fitz was angry, mortified and just plain feed-up. This was not his life. This was not his body. The lack of control was killing him. He had always been a disciplined person. He ate right, he exercised, he was balanced in his approached to life's affairs. He was a nice person. How could this be happening to him?

"Major Grant, Harold here is going to help you clean up and change gowns. I am sorry this happened but why didn't you say you needed go to the restroom?"

Fitz struggling to right himself reluctantly grabbed unto Dr. Benson and Harold has they both reached down to lift him back into his wheelchair.

"Since when do I need permission to relieve myself?"

Just then Big Gerry and Mellie walked into Fitz' room. Mellie let out a subtle but clearly audible gasp and covered her mouth as she looked upon the soiled shell of a man she planned someday to marry. Good thing Fitz was blind; he was spared from seeing the expression on Mellie's face. It was a combination of disgust and disappointment. After all, she and Fitz had plans and this helpless angry Fitz was letting the team down.

There Mellie stood, perfectly coiffed hair, flawless make-up, impeccably dressed in her blush and ecru sundress and wedged heels. As she continued to look at Fitz, she thought to herself, "Why the hell did I spend so much time trying to look drop dead gorgeous for a man who cannot see me?" She also wondered why she was there. She knew she was not the stand by your man no matter the cost type of woman. All she wanted to do was haul ass out there, jump in her car and find the next promising Mr. Right. She wanted out of this politically arranged relationship. Nevertheless, she knew she was stuck; she was flanked on the right by the elder Grant one of the architects of this unofficial official union. He rubbed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring glance. He then proceeded to address Dr. Benson.

Big Gerry scowled at Dr. Benson, and then began to lob a series of expletives that rivaled Fitz' recent homage to profanity. "Why is my son covered in piss and shit? What's with the mess on the floor in the hallway? We could have slipped and broken our necks. What kind of outfit are you running here?" Big Gerry and Mellie gingerly sidestepped the human waste on the floor of Fitz' hospital room and maneuvered themselves the clean section of the floor next to Fitz' bed. "Well I'm waiting for an explanation! My son is a decorated officer and should be treated as such."

Fitz sat in his wheelchair shaking his head from side to side. " Can my life get any worse, he mumbled under his breath. Just push me over the nearest cliff and call it a day." Without saying a word, Harold wheeled Fitz into the bathroom, shut the door behind them and began to clean Fitz up.

Tears filled Fitz' eyes. "This is not my life, this can't be my life." He just kept repeating the words over and over again in a fraught whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your encouraging words. My goal is to update this story once a week. Let me know what you.

Chapter 2 I Will See You in a Year

"Damn it Edison! I get it, I really do! I get it! I am sorry but this is an opportunity I cannot pass up. It's only a year." She said in a rather matter of fact manner as she placed the palm her hand on her husband's cheek.

"Carrie, how can you stand there with a straight face and say it's only a year like it's no big deal. We're married. You act like you're going to the next town over for some weekend seminar. I cannot believe unilaterally decided that it would be perfectly okay for you to take a job clear across the country , mind you for a year, without consulting your husband. Did I or our marriage factor in at any point during your decision making process?" Edison was angry, hurt and flustered. He thought this was typical Carolyn MO and he hated it. He always felt their marriage took a backseat to whatever she wanted to do.

God, she hates it when he calls her Carrie, Carolyn or any version thereof. The name is a constant reminder of the lengths she has to go to placate this man and massage his fragile ego. From the very beginning, their marriage has been governed by a singular antiquated guiding principle; he must come first and she second in order for their marriage to be successful. Keep Edison happy and their life together will be harmonious and prosperous. How could she complain? After all, that is what their church preached and their parents taught. It is how they agreed to live their lives before they exchanged "I dos". Right? Bullshit! This is not the Dark Ages. Enough is enough and radical change is called for if their marriage is to survive. She needs to get away to find herself again. She needs to find Olivia Pope again. She needs to distance herself from Olivia "Carolyn" Davis. This new job is a godsend and she is not giving it up for anything or anybody.

"Look Edison, taking this job will cut a year off of law school and guarantee me a job at one the top law firms in New York once I pass the bar. Who wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity? We can make this work. I'll fly home at least once a month and of course during the holidays. Be honest, we barely see each other now anyway. You work insanely long hours; which I support by the way because I know you want to become a junior partner in less than five years. I know you have a goal in mind, a level of success you want to reach before we start thinking about a family."

"Carolyn we already are a family. Don't you get it! I don't see how spending even less time together is advantageous or conducive to creating a stronger marriage. I want you here with me. I need you here with me. What are we going to tell our parents?"

"Oh God, here it comes, he's playing the parent card again". She thought to herself as she nervously gazed out the bay window directly behind Edison.

"We will tell them exactly what I just said. It is an opportunity too good to pass up."

"Will you see her?" Carrie rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply. Not this again. "Well, answer the question, will you be seeing her?"

"Of course I will she is my best friend." She spat.

"Really, I thought I was your best friend seeing as I am your husband." He said with a smirk.

"Don't even go there, you know what I mean!" Carrie was ticked-off and wanted the conversation to end.

"Did you apply to this program because it would afford you the opportunity to reconnect with her?" Carrie threw her hands up in frustration and let loose a grunt. She could not believe after all this time he was still insecure about something that happened years ago when they were college. His attitude made no sense, especially given the fact he and his frat brothers instigated the entire episode.

"What do you mean by reconnect? Do you mean hook-up? I have explained to you time and time again what happened that night and let us not forget going to that party and everything that happened at said party was your idea. You need to stop throwing that night back in face every time you feel insecure. Abby is my friend and has always been my friend; so no, I am not going to reconnect with her. We never disconnected. Abby has been my best friend since kindergarten. The only reason she moved away was because she loved me, as a friend, and she knew your inability to get past what happened that night was taking a toll on our relationship. You think she didn't notice the looks you gave her every time she came around or the snide comments you made when I was talking to her on the phone. She cared enough about me to put some distance between us to make you feel better." Visibly upset, Carrie jabbed Edison in the chest with her index finger to emphasize her point. "Oh, and by the way, I begged her not to leave; but she didn't want me to have to choose between the two of you, so she made the choice for me and left. "

"So are you saying if Abby had not left you would have chosen her over me?" Edison was scared; he really didn't want to know her answer to this question. It would crush him if she said yes. He knew she was angry with him after Abby left. He knew everything that had happened was his fault entirely. He knew Carrie would have been justified in leaving after the night of the party. If the truth be known, it was a complete shock she didn't leave. A few days after the party Carrie told Edison she still loved him and wanted to work on their relationship. As the days and months passed, Edison, every once in awhile, would ask her if she was happy. She'd simply reply, "I'm here aren't I." Unfortunately for Edison, he was never the sort to subscribe to the old adage, "actions speak louder than words". He needed her verbal affirmations. What he did to her that night teetered on the edge of being diabolical and he knew somewhere deep down inside of Carrie was a festering anger that would eventually explode. He lives in constant fear that the anger will emerge without warning. He also knows his insecurity will one day end up destroying their marriage.

"Jesus Edison! No, that is not what I am saying!" Carrie said, clearly perturbed at this point. "All I am saying is that we could have worked things out with Abby. We could have sat down and discussed what happened that night in detail as adults. We could have gotten to the root of your insecurity back then. The more I think about this, it may not be insecurity that's fueling your opposition to my move; I think it may be unresolved guilt."

"What, are you serious? What do I have to feel guilty about? Edison was worried. He knew he was in the wrong from day one but he could not face the fact that his actions had initiated "Fratgate".

I think you feel guilty for setting me up."

**Flashback **

'_Honey you know I'm pledging. This is the first big party of the year and all the pledges are required to attend."_

"_Eddy I've heard what goes on at frat parties and I don't want to be caught up in the drunken rituals of your emotionally stunted cadre of choice. Geez Edison, do you really think I want to attend a party with the theme "Horny Adolescent Games". Really? Come on! "_

_Carrie got up from the couch and began to walk out of her dorm room. Edison had changed since they came to Harvard and it was not for the better. He seemed to be preoccupied with the more carnal experiences college had to offer. It was like some switch had flipped on and he was sexually reprogrammed. Edison was a pastor's kid and although most kids of religious leaders go through a rebellious period, Edison had not. He had maintained his fidelity to the faith during his first year but this year he was out to test the tenets of the church. Carrie, while no social nun, maintained her chastity; she knew how to have fun. She and her best bud Abby could party with the best of them. However, this change in Edison was freaking her out. Ever since he became friends with Joseph, a legacy from the frat, Edison constantly found a way to slip in some comment about hedonistic indulgencies into every conversation. It was clear he was ready to begin his foray into sexual exploration. Every kiss now involved tongue. Every hug required some grinding and nipple manipulation. Every conversation was riddled with double entendres. Some of his behavior excited her because she had always feared the teachings of the church were making her repressed and frigid. She welcomed anything that dispelled those feelings so long as the activity did not cross the imaginary line she had in her mind._

"_Carrie this will be fun. You know we never got to play any of those games growing up. It was always home, school and church. Do remember the flack we caught because I gave you a peck on the lips instead of the cheek on your 16__th__ birthday? Look, I love our church and I love our faith but sometimes I think we are missing out on some of life's best experiences. We are in college. College students go to frat parties. College student drink copious amounts of liquor. College students experiment sexually. Why should we be any different? I am not saying we should rush into going all the way, but we definitely should not deny ourselves experiencing a little titillation." _

_Edison's insistence that they attend the frat party was unrelenting. For the next two weeks, he kept finding reasons to bring up the party and talk about how bad it would look if he attended the party alone. Finally, she gave in and agreed to attend with the understanding that Abby would also attend. Edison agreed. He could not wait to report to Joseph that Carrie had agreed to join him at the party._

"_Well man, I wore her down. She's coming on Friday. She's even bringing her friend Abby." Joseph smiled and gave Edison an approving nod._

"_So you already have your third. I think after attending this little fete your Carrie will be ready to take your relationship to the next level. And I must say I am impressed that you got her hot friend Abby to come with. How did you manage that?" Joseph looked at Edison with a questioning gaze._

"_Carrie's attendance was conditioned on Abby coming with us." _

"_I see said Joseph." Friday will turn out better than expected he thought to himself. "Hey, I've got class, I'll catch up with you later. " Joseph turned to leave, but was stopped by Edison's hand taking hold of his arm. _

"_What do mean I have my third?" Edison inquired._

"_You'll see on Friday. Trust me man, this party is going to rock your world." Joseph patted Edison on the back and jetted across the quad to class._

"_Sure, later man." Edison waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction._

_Friday night_

_Carrie and Abby were still getting ready when Edison arrived at their dorm to pick them up. Carrie was wearing black jeans, black boots, a black leather bustier top with a black leather biker jacket. Her hair was flat ironed and her make-up modest except for her smoky eye shadow. Abby likewise was dressed in black leather but her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Edison commented on how lovely they both looked as they slowly exited the room after a final mirror and breath check._

_Carrie was a little surprised when they arrived at the frat. She expected to see cars lined along the street and hoards of students jockeying for entrance. Edison had failed to mention that the affair was an invitation only party and the only ones attending would members of the frat, their girlfriends, the frat's sister sorority, pledges and pledge dates._

_As they entered the house there was a check-in table immediately to the right, a huge cubby wall behind the check-in table and a tall guy dressed in a tux to the left of the table explaining the evening's activities. "Please place all electronic devices in the basket." The check-in attendant, also dressed in a tux, said without looking up. _

"_Why", Carrie asked. _

"_Recording and photographic imagery is prohibited at this function." This time he looked her straight in the eye as he gave his response. _

_Carrie and Abby looked back at Edison who was standing behind them. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as if he had no idea as to what was going on._

_They placed their cell phones in the basket and in exchanged received a claim ticket. The sandy blonde brother then placed their basket in one the cubbies along the wall. As they journeyed past check-in, the other tall tux-clad brother began to recite his well-rehearsed description of the evening's festivities._

"_Welcome and thank you for coming. We here at the frat are sure you will have a great time. Tonight is about reliving that special time in your life when your burgeoning libido finally found expression. Tonight check your regrets, apprehension, misgivings and fear of judgment at the door. Tonight you are free to express what you want, experience what you want and experiment as you wish, all within a safe and secure environment. Most of the activities you will participate in will take place here on the first floor. The second floor is reserved for pledge activities. On this floor, you have your choice of four games: the dress shop, the beauty salon, the closet and spin the bottle. The auto mechanic game is located in the garage, which is located through those French doors at the end of the path to the right as you exit. Finally, a word of admonishment. If you are a voyeur, please respect the other guests and be as discreet as possible; no gawking please." He smiled and motioned them to proceed. "Again, enjoy your evening."_

_Abby and Carrie were stunned speechless. As they ventured further into the house, Abby grabbed Carrie's hand and told her to look back at the check-in table. She could not believe what she was seeing. Some of the women at the check-in table were actually removing their underwear and placing it the basket with their cell phones. _

_Carrie was livid. Edison had finally gone too far. Did he actually bring her to some sort of organized orgy? Did he really think she was down for something like this? _

"_Edison, what have you brought us to? Is this some sort of frat-sponsored orgy? Looking around, it is clear Abby and I are totally overdressed. And I literally mean overdressed. We're the only women here in pants. What the hell Edison? Is this what you want me to experience? Is this what you want me to join you in? You know what, wait, don't answer that question. Clearly, I've underestimated your depravity. Okay, if this is what you want, this is what you are going to get. Edison looked at Carrie, anguish painted all over his face. He opened his mouth to speak but Carrie cut him off. "Be careful what you wish for Eddy because you just might get it. Come on Abby; let's go have some fun!" And with that, Carrie and Abby were off to learn all about horny adolescent games. _

_Edison was still at loss for words. He never imagined the frat, the frat he wanted to join would engage in something like this. He was torn. He wanted to keep an eye on the girls but he also wanted to talk to Joseph. He needed to understand what was going on and why Joseph thought this party would bring him and Carrie closer. He decided on the former and quickly moved to rejoin his dates._

"_Abs, do you know anything about these games? No offense intended."_

"_None taken Liv. The only two I have ever participated in are "the closet" and "spin the bottle". Everything else sounds like something from "Dear Playboy, I have this fantasy…."_

"_Well, tonight I'm a voyeur. So, let's check-out what this house of debauchery has to offer." The first room they came to was the dress shop. It was strange but most of the rooms downstairs appeared to be of temporary construction. Everything seemed reminiscent of a carnival funhouse. _

_The young mousy brunette attending the entrance to the dress shop gave Carrie and Abby the once over. She was dressed like a seamstress; light blue smock, measuring tape around her neck, pincushion attached to her wrist. "Looker or doer?" She asked in a sexy raspy voice. _

"_Lookers," Carrie responded. Abby nodded in agreement._

"_Excellent, go through the red door on the right. Maybe next year you'll be a doer." She smiled and waved them on. _

_Carrie and Abby were about to go through the red door when Edison caught up with them._

"_Carrie, we can leave, we don't have to stay."_

"_Oh, but we do have to stay Edison. This is what you want. You said it yourself; we're missing out on this important aspect of college life. We need to get onboard with everyone else. So, let's go claim our rite of passage." She backed up, extended her right arm in front of her directing Edison to the red door. "Shall we, she asked with a sarcastic smile?" _

_The red door led to a long hallway lined with windows made of one-way glass. The name of the game being viewed was posted above each window. The first window was dress shop. In the room were three dress stands with handrails attached on each side. Behind the each dress stand was a door. To left of each stand was dress rack. The dresses were lovely but for some reason the back of each dress below the waist was cut out. Carrie and Abby looked at each with their mouths hanging open. All of sudden there was movement in the room. Three women entered, selected a dress from the rack and proceeded to take off their clothes and put on the dress they had selected. They then stepped up unto the dress stand face forward towards the window. Once all three were in position, the three doors opened. Three men stepped forward directly behind each woman. Each had a bottle of lube oil in their hand. The men moved to spread the checks of their woman and applied the lube oil. Next they whispered in each woman's ear and the women immediately gripped the handrails on each side. _

_Carrie was frozen. She did not want to look but she could not look away. She stood there watching as each woman was pounded and pumped from behind. The women bent forward slightly grimacing, licking their lips and moaning. They held on to the handrails for dear life. The couples' movements were frenzied, animalistic. Their sweaty bodies and hair moved backwards and forward in an all too familiar primal dance. Breathless words filled the air: "baby; nice and tight; fuck me baby; beg for it; make me cum; you are my stallion ride me hard!" Carrie just stared at Edison shaking her head. Edison could see the hurt in her eyes. He was numb._

_They moved to the next window, beauty salon. The men were dressed in polyester shirts and pants. The shirts were unbuttoned to the waist like Rico Suave. The co-eds sat in the barber chairs covered by unusually long aprons. The men started brushing each woman's hair. Then they began to kiss their necks and mouths. As the men moved around to the front of each woman, the men got down on their knees and lifted up the apron. The women only had on blouses and were completely naked from the waist down. The men eagerly performed cunnilingus on their faux customers. The co-eds grasped the heads of their_ _fraternal stylist, moving the brothers' heads up and down their dripping southern regions as they writhed uncontrollably in the chair offering up muffled screams of carnal pleasure._

_Abby looked at her friend, a look of disappointment and anguish had transformed her friend's facial features. She grabbed Carrie's hand and ushered her out what she thought was the exit. "Look at me, we are going home, this evening is over! _

_As they exited the hallway, they entered a room with five poker tables. However, unbeknownst to them, they weren't headed out; they had unknowingly entered the spin the bottle game room. Closer observation revealed a green bottle positioned at the center of each table. Around each table was six chairs. Each chair occupied by six women. Some looked drunk or drugged, some looked scared and others just looked plain horny. Three brothers stood behind each table. Two of the brothers whispered in the ear of the third, who appeared to have some sort of electronic device concealed in his pocket. After the two brothers finished whispering, the third brother would then approach the table and spin the bottle twice. The bottle was weighted and magnetized. The third brother, thanks to his little wireless remote, could control when and where the bottle head would land. Once four girls had been selected, a pair for each brother, the threesomes would head upstairs to complete the game. The staircase was roped off with a thick red cord. A sign inscribed with the words 'Ménage a trois' hung from the cord._

_Joseph, seeing Edison enter the room, motioned for the trio to come over. He pointed to two empty chairs at the table in front of him. Edison quickly moved toward Joseph, he signaled for Carrie and Abby to stay put. He needed answers and thought it best not to discuss tonight's events in the presence of his dates. _

"_He needs to pay for this evening", Carrie said, her words seething, her body heaving, as she spun Abby around. "I need your help. I want to teach Edison a lesson." _

"_What did you have in mind?" Carrie whispered her plan in Abby's ear. Abby started giggling and nodding. "I'm in, let's do it." _

_What's up my man? Joseph said as he patted Edison on the back. Tonight is your special night._

"_Joseph, why didn't you tell me exactly what was going to go on this evening. Carrie is mad. I think I may have lost her tonight. This was all too overwhelming for her. We've never been exposed to anything like this. I think she may become unhinged if I don't get her out of here. "_

"_What would be the fun in that if I told you everything ahead of time? I did tell you the most important thing. I told you this evening will either make or break your relationship with Carrie. Either Carrie will support you and join in on the activities or she will slap your face and hightail it out of here. But even if she does do the later, you will still get what you want because tonight will make her reevaluate your relationship and rethink her position on sex. She'll give into you to keep you. You told me her greatest fear was becoming repressed or frigid. Trust me this evening is a win-win for you; so suck it up." _

"_Are you serious? The more likely scenario is she kicks my sorry ass to the curb and never speaks to me again."_

"_Really? Guess who just took a seat at the table?" Joseph said with a wink._

_Edison could not believe it. Carrie and Abby were both seating at the spin the bottle table._

_As soon as they sat down, they were brought drinks, told to drink up and loosen up. Knowing the drinks were probably laced with something, Carrie and Abby decided to take only a few sips. Those few sips were more than enough to give them both a slight buzz. As Carrie watched Edison talking to Joseph, her anger grew exponentially. How could he conspire against her? He barely knew Joseph, yet he let this almost stranger have influence on their relationship. This whole situation was a nightmare, she thought._

"_Go stand behind your woman and her friend. I can tell they are going to rock your world tonight." Edison did as he was told. "Score another one for the puppet master", Joseph said under his breath. _

_Joseph started bottle activities with the redheaded brother named Lucas, who had been patiently waiting for the final two seats to be filled. Once his duo had been identified, Lucas help each of his ladies up from the table and the three sauntered up the stairs groping one another all the way up. Now it was Edison's turn. Joseph walked up to the table and spun the bottle. He reached into his pocket to turn the knob that controls the spin of the bottle. The bottle began to slow down, eventually stopping in front of Abby. Incensed, Carrie guzzled down the remainder of her drink. Abby was shocked and scared for her friend. Things were quickly escalating out of hand. Joseph stepped up to the table again spun the bottle and backed away. This time the bottle came to rest in front of Carrie. _

_The moment the bottle ceased spinning, Carrie and Abby looked at one another, stood up and began to kiss each other deeply. Abby asked Edison where the exit was but received no response. He was stunned. He felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. What just happened? Did Carrie just...; but before he could finish the thought, Carrie was again kissing Abby, this time with full tongue. Abby, after about a minute, pulled away from Carrie and asked Joseph about the exit and he pointed it out to her. He asked if she and Carrie where going to accompany Edison upstairs. _

"_No, we're going back to the dorm to finish what we have started here. Including a third person in our little assignation would complicate things. Right Liv?"_

"_What, yeah. Whatever you say? Can we go; I want you naked in my bed, right now." Carrie's eyes were glazed, her words slurred. She couldn't keep her hands off of Abby. What the hell was going on? She plunged her in tongue into Abby's mouth one more time before they left. _

_Fortunately, no one was paying attention to the exchange-taking place at Joseph's table. Everyone was preoccupied with the shenanigans taking place at the own tables. _

_Edison glared at Joseph, who was just as stunned as Edison. "I have to go. I need to make sure they make it back to their room okay."_

"_Sure Eddy, I understand. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. It never entered my mind that she would choose her friend over you. Hey, maybe it's the drink; it is spike with a few things to make the fairer sex_ _amorous. The affects should wear off in a few hours. Don't read too much into what happened here. Carrie was not herself. She was under the influence." With that said, Edison left._

_As soon as the door closed to their dorm room, Abby and Carrie again locked lips. Leather jackets were quickly discarded, boots kicked across the floor, pants removed, blouses tossed on the couch. Abby knew Carrie was not herself, but the evening's chain of events left her lusting after her best friend. They started to kiss again when all of a sudden, Carrie covered her mouth and grabbed her stomach. She broke away from Abby and ran to the bathroom to throw-up. Abby stood outside the bathroom door asking Carrie if everything was all right._

"_Carrie, should I make you some tea? Do you need a glass of water?" Abby was leaning against the door, rubbing the frame._

"_Don't call me by that name. You know better. Please call me Olivia or Liv, as you always have."_

"_Alright. What about the tea?"_

"_Honestly, I just want to go to bed and forget this night ever happened."_

"_I understand Liv. Tonight never happened."_

"_Thanks Abs. Hey, Abs."_

"_Yes."_

"_You want to go to bed and snuggle like we used to do during thunderstorms?"_

"_Sure, whatever you want to do Liv."_

_Olivia walked out of the bathroom and hugged her friend. No words were exchanged, but the emotion and meaning of the embrace was clear. Friends first always!_

_Bang, bang, bang! "Carrie are you in there? Please open the door. I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Bang, bang, bang! Carrie!" Edison's booming voice ended a special moment between good friends. _

"_I'll go pick up our clothes, and then you can let him in." _

"_No, leave the clothes where they are."_

"_Oh, Liv. You can be one cold-hearted broad." _

"_I've learned from the best she said as she smiled at Abby. His lesson is not over. Hey give me your bra. Leave the door open and go get in my bed." _

"_Olivia!" Abby shook her head and raising her hands in surrender. She unfastened her bra and gave it to Olivia who in turn strategically placed it on the lampshade next to the couch._

"_Don't worry, I'll tell him the truth eventually; after I feel he has suffered enough. Oh shit I need my robe." Olivia ran back to her room grabbed her robe from behind the door and put it on. "Just a minute; hold on she shouted." _

_Olivia opened the door, she seemed to be a little out of breath. "What do you want? I'm in no mood to talk about what happened tonight." _

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Why, there's nothing to discuss?" _

"_Please Carrie." _

"_Fine, just for a second, then you need to leave." Carrie stepped aside and let Edison enter the room._

"_I came to say I'm sorry. I didn't know the party was that type of party."_

"_Edison, I really find that hard to believe, given the way you've been acting lately." _

"_Car, I'm telling you the truth. I did not know." _

_She could sense the desperation in Edison's voice._

"_Why are you out of breath?"_

"_What?"_

'_What have you been doing Carrie?" He asked as he noted the clothing and underwear displayed all over the room. He could also see through the open bedroom door that Abby was in Carrie's bed._

"_Carrie, what is going on? Why is Abby in your bed?"_

"_Edison what I do or who I do is no longer your concern! Actually I want to thank you. You opened my eyes to something I never thought about exploring. You need to go now. I was in the middle of something."_

_Edison grabbed Carrie by the arms. "Carrie, please don't do this. I'm sorry. You have to forgive me. We need to repair our relationship. It's not late to make a fresh start." _

"_Please go. I'll call you in a few days. I'm tired. I want to go to bed. So just leave."_

_Edison tried to kiss Carrie before he left but she turned her face away from him. "Okay, I'll go. I'll be waiting for your call. I love you Carrie."_

"_You have a funny way of showing it", she said under her breath as she let Edison out the door. _

_Olivia went back her room and got in the bed with Abby. _

"_Remind me to never get on your bad side or cross you. You are some piece of work Ms. Pope."_

"_That I am Ms Whelan. That I am."_

**End flashback.**

"Carrie I told you, I had no idea what they were planning".

"I believe you Edison. Now you have to believe me. This job is too good to pass up. If you love me you won't ask me to give this opportunity up. Something like this great only comes around once in a lifetime. I want this job. They want me. It's a real opportunity to do some good for our military personnel."

"Carrie I know this is a sensitive subject for you. You have a lot of family members in the military. I know the VA has let your family down in more ways than one. But you do understand this job is not a platform for you wage a one-woman war against a bureaucratic monolith."

"No, that's where you are wrong Edison. It is an opportunity to wage war. Our soldiers are returning home from very intense tours of duty. It is unbelievable veterans these days to have to fight for every benefit. It's wrong, they serve their country and when they need their country the most they run into a wall of red tape. It's ridiculous. They die waiting for benefits that are rightfully theirs. The American public is too far removed from our soldier's plight and I want to change that. We need an outcry and a groundswell of support. These men and women have gone from the war abroad to the war at home. They're being treated as domestic enemy combatants as far as the VA is concerned. It's a national tragedy. It's America's shame. The goal of the Reconciliation Project is to give voice to these men and women and their families. We'll be taking a holistic approach to processing veteran claims. The claims will be triaged and the benefits expedited. I will be a part of the team that will clear a sample group of over ten thousand cases. These are the most egregious cases. Edison I'll get to wear the white hat. I get to restore a patriot's faith in the country they serve and love. I get to be the fixer! This is not only an opportunity, it is an honor. You need to support me on this one.

"Okay. Okay. If this will make you happy, you have my blessing."

"Thank you Edison." She leans in and gives him a passionate kiss.

"When do you leave?"

"In two weeks." She lied. The project wouldn't start for six weeks.

"Two weeks, really Carrie!"

Carrie just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a long week. Hope you enjoy this chapter. For some reason I'm finding it easier to write the ending chapters. So it looks the last few chapters may come all at once. Oh, I forgot to add the standard disclaimer with the first two chapters. I don't own the characters, they all belong to Shondra. Happy Scandal Thursday!

Chapter 3 I See You Mellie

"Why is my son covered in piss and shit? What's with the mess on the floor in the hallway? We could have slipped and broken our necks. What kind of outfit are you running here?" Big Gerry and Mellie gingerly sidestepped the human waste on the floor of Fitz' hospital room and maneuvered themselves to the clean section of the floor next to Fitz' bed. "Well I'm waiting for an explanation! My son is a decorated officer and should be treated as such."

Dr. Benson clearly frustrated managed to muster the strength to face Big Gerry with an accommodating smile. "Senator Grant I think we should move this discussion to my office; we can come back once Major Grant is taken care of and this room is cleaned up."

"Mellie my dear, you stay here and wait for Fitz. I'm sure he's looking forward to spending some time with you. He needs your love and support now more than ever. Be a good girl comfort your man, he needs you right now." Big Gerry gave Mellie a parting smile and a shoulder rub as he exited the room with Dr. Benson.

She thought to herself, she has to find a way to make Fitz break-up with her permanently. She has no desire to be the longsuffering helpmate. She is too young and frankly too damn good looking to waste her prime years saddled with a gimp. Oh God, did she really just think that? She took a deep breath and shook her head. Am I that shallow she thought to herself? After all, isn't marriage about looking past the imperfections, shortcomings and idiosyncrasies of the person you chose to spend your life? Suddenly a wave of relief came over her. They're not even engaged! She's not that invested in her relationship with Fitz. She can cut her losses and move on. However, the key still lies in getting him to give her the boot. Damn! What was she going to do about Big Gerry? He's out to create what he calls a political dynasty. The man for all his political acumen is at heart a self-centered, egotistical also-ran. Big Gerry has no doubt in his mind that his descendants will shape the direction of the America for generations to come. Content with her exit strategy, she moved toward Big Gerry and placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to come him down as he exited the room with Dr. Benson.

As soon as Dr. Benson and Big Gerry left the room, an orderly entered to mop the floor. He rolled in the large creaky, yellow heavy duty industrial plastic mop bucket, rung the mop out and went straight to work cleaning up the evidence of this morning's collision. The strong smell of the disinfectant nearly caused Mellie to vomit. Mellie covered her nose and side stepped past the task focused orderly and took up position in the hallway. The hallway only provided a modicum of relief from the strong disinfectant smell. Mellie was about to leave to find fresher air when the door to Fitz' bathroom opened.

Harold pushed the still clearly mortified Fitz out of the bathroom. Fitz' head was down and he appeared to be muttering something to himself. Harold asked Fitz whether he wanted to stay in his room or go somewhere else while the floor dried and the room aired-out. Fitz exhaled deeply, ran his hand through his hair but before he could say anything, Mellie spoke up.

"Fitz honey, why don't we go down to the cafeteria and have a cup of coffee?" Even though he's blind, Fitz can still recognize insincere concern when he hears it. Mellie's melodious tone cannot mask the disingenuous feelings radiating from her core. The offensive stench from her bullshit made the odor from the disinfectant smell like flowers in comparison. Fitz thought for a second; maybe it is true, maybe your other senses do become sharper once you go blind.

"You need to get out of this stuffy room. Let's go and just sit and talk for a little while. It will be good for you. We haven't had any alone time since you came to the hospital." She knew she was laying it on a little thick but it had to be done. Mellie needed to exit stage right today, not tomorrow, not next week.

Fitz thought about the last time they were together before his mission. It was the one and only time they had sex. They were both a little drunk because there was no way in hell he would have touched her otherwise. The entire act of sex was labored, mechanical and silent. Her movements felt robotic, her touches obligatory. There was nothing sensual, loving or passionate in the coupling. There was no tongue exchange because he feared he'd hurl at the taste of her. The next morning he couldn't get into the shower fast enough to wash off the scent of her perfume, the sweat from her body, her lipstick; he shuddered at the memory of that night.

"Sure Mel, whatever you want." Mellie asked Harold if he would help escort Fitz to the cafeteria. Harold gave an obliging nod and the trio made their way to the elevators for the short trip down to the cafeteria.

Fitz knew Mellie was up to something. She was always up to something. He knew she could only care for him as long as her political aspirations were being served. His current situation did not lend itself to the optic of a rising political star; a fact that strangely brought him some comfort. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mellie would find a reason for them to break-up. Hell, he didn't even like her; and she knew it. Alone time? They never spent time alone. How could he spend time alone with someone he could barely stand the sight of. He loathed her because she was a relationship shape shifter. Mellie transformed into whatever she thought would serve her needs in any given circumstance. She had no soul; no true convictions. She was statuesque rouge painted abomination delivered to him hand-wrapped in a Michael Kors dress by his conniving father and her co-signing favor-seeking father.

The cafeteria was bustling with activity when they arrived because it was almost noon. Many of the tables were already occupied. There were only three unoccupied tables. One was located in the center of cafeteria surrounded by lunching staff and the other two in a secluded area close to the back. Mellie of course motioned Harold to the table in the center. If she played her cards right, some loose-lipped gossip spreading staffer would be able to bear witness to her break-up with Fitz.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer one of the tables in the back? It's less noisy and there's a lot less foot traffic." Harold asked Mellie.

"No this will be fine. Fitz needs to be around people;" smirked Mellie. Harold rolled Fitz up to the table and locked the wheels of the wheelchair. Harold took an instant dislike to Mellie. You only had to spend two minutes with Fitz to know he wasn't one to suffer crowds. Harold knew Fitz' unpleasant demeanor had to be tied to his disability. How could she not know this if she cared for him?

Why was she doing this to the major?

"Will you need me to send someone to help you get the major back to his room? I'll be going off shift in half an hour or so." Harold asked softly.

Fitz released an angry huff. "I'm not deaf or feeble minded. You should address your question to me not her!"

"Sorry major, I meant no disrespect." Harold said apologetically.

"Yes, please send someone back to help return to my room in about half an hour."

"Fitz darling we have a lot to discuss I don't think we can cover much in half an hour."

"Mellie, I took a tumble this morning and really do not have the energy to sit in a crowded cafeteria and talk about absolutely inconsequential drivel,."

"Hon, Amanda and Billy want to visit you. I told them you'll probably be up to seeing friends in a couple of weeks."

"Mellie, those two are your friends not mine. I don't want to see them." He chuckled to himself as he thought about the irony of his statement.

Mellie, not getting the joke continued. "Don't be silly Fitz, my friends are your friends and vice versa. In two weeks, you'll be more like your old self. It will be fine."

Fitz slams his hands on the table. His display garners curious stares from nearby onlookers. He repeats in a slow deliberate tone, "I. Do. Not. Want. Billy and Amanda. To Visit. Me. Have I made myself clear?"

"Okay honey, we can talk about this another time. How is your physical therapy going? Big Gerry expects you to be up and about before the end of year. It was a lie but she needed him to hurry up and do the selfless act and letting her go. _She had a Brazilian bikini wax scheduled in a couple of hours_. "We have a few engagements already scheduled for November and December. "

"It's the holidays so there will be plenty of singing, dancing and overall general schmoosing. It will be a fantastic opportunity for you to parlay your hero status into your choice of political appointments. Gerry and I are confident an intensive physical therapy schedule will resolve your current predicament. You are a fighter Fitz. You are an overcomer. This little setback will not derail your destiny." _Twist the knife_. Mellie smiled to herself.

"Mellie are you insane or just cruel? What about my current circumstance is unclear or confusing to you? I won't be attending any fundraisers, meet and greets or any other type of social event now or later. I neither welcome nor appreciate your faux optimism. You know damn well my condition will not change by the end of the year. If you want out of this asinine arrangement just say so. I don't love you. I will never be in love with you. I don't even like you. Just tell Big Gerry I let you off the hook because I didn't want to ruin your prospects for a happy successful future. We mutually agreed going our separates ways is best. We harbor no ill feelings towards one another, we will always be friends, yada,.. yada, ..yada. In other words, continue to lie through your pretty little capped teethe."

"Fitz I don't know what to say. How can you speak such hurtful words to me?" She lowers her head and fakes a sniffle.

"Whatever Melanie, Fitz says as he shakes his head in disgust. Is the half hour up? I really need to lie down"

Harold walks over to the table a few moments later. "Major I'll going off shift in a few minutes but I thought I'd checked to see if you were ready to return to your room now." Harold sensed Fitz' discomfort with Mellie the moment she began speaking to him in his room. "Thank you Harold. Yes, I'm more than ready to return to my room.

"Good-bye Mellie. Thanks for stopping by. I trust there's no need for either of us to cross paths again."

Harold unlocks the wheels of the wheelchair, pulls Fitz away from the table and heads towards the elevator in the front of the cafeteria. Mellie watches as Harold abruptly stops and bends down to listen to something Fitz is saying to him. He then turns around and brings Fitz back to table where Mellie is still sitting.

Fitz clears his throat. "Mellie, one more thing; please defriend me."

Mellie, momentarily stunned by the change in the direction of the conversation, watches intently as Harold and Fitz disappear into the elevator. She looks around to see if anyone witnessed the break-up exchange. She thought, "how the hell did he get the upper hand in this little drama? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I AM FREE.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I See the Problem

Big Gerry followed Dr. Benson down bustling hallways to his office in the east wing of the hospital. The office was smaller than Gerry expected given Dr. Benson's position but strangely enough, it fit Dr. Benson's personality.

"Senator, please have a seat." I'll just be a moment."

Dr. Benson made his way into the bathroom directly adjacent to his office and changed into a clean set of green scrubs and new white lab coat. He quickly washed his hands then rejoined Big Gerry who was sitting in the black leather channel tufted club chair in front of the doctor's desk. Before addressing the Senator, he pick-up a file from his desk, removed a set of MRI films, turned on the light panel on the wall behind his desk and placed the two films on the panel.

"Senator, let me be frank, your son is not adjusting well to his situation. He is uncooperative, antagonistic and depressed."

"This can't be a surprise to you given his circumstance", Gerry said incredulously. "Who wouldn't be uncooperative, depressed and antagonistic? He left this country a whole person and returned from his tour in pieces. Look, I know my son. He's a Grant. We don't adapt we overcome. We surpass expectations. It is in our DNA to succeed whatever the challenge. Fitz just needs to time assess his situation before he decides to take corrective action. He will be fine."

"Mr. Grant, I have no doubt your son will eventually recover. I'd like you to take a look these two MRIs on the panel box. As you can see, it is a scan of your son's head. If you focus here, you can see there is some slight swelling around the optic nerve." Dr. Benson picks up an ink pen to point to the area he is identifying. "We see this lot in concussive head injuries. This film was taken the day after his exposure to a tertiary blast. The second film was taken two days ago. We had to sedate him in order to get this second film. As you can see, when you compare the two films, there is no longer the presence of any swelling. There's no evidence of retinal detachment, internal bleeding or the presence of a foreign object. There is no indication of any nerve damage at all."

"What are you trying so say doctor? Please get to the point!"

"Senator, this latest test confirms that there is nothing wrong with your son's eyes. He should be able to see."

"Excuse me doctor if I don't take your assessment as gospel. If you don't mind, I'd like to get a second opinion."

"Mr. Grant feel free to get your own independent second or third opinion. We have. We have some of the finest surgical neurologic ophthalmologists in the nation providing patient record reviews. Dr. Ravi Elam, the leader in concussive head injuries reviewed Fitz' case and concurred with our evaluation.

It is our opinion your son's blindness is the result of a dissociative disorder called conversion. You may know it better by the outdated term hysterical blindness."

Big Gerry stood up, leaned forward, placed his hands on Dr. Benson's glass topped desk and looked the doctor straight in the eyes. "Dr. Benson, are you saying my son is crazy?"

"Heavens no, your son is definitely not crazy, as you put it! On the contrary, conversion is the mind's way of protecting itself from going crazy. Clearly, whatever your son experienced, or more likely witnessed during his tour caused significant intrapsychic distress and he is unconsciously making himself blind in order to cope with whatever is the source of that distress."

"Is that also what's causing the paralysis in his legs? Are you telling it is because of this conversion thing too?" Gerry blurted out in frustration.

"No, there is a physical reason for your son's paralysis." Dr. Benson quickly took down the two cranial  
MRI films and placed them back in the case file on his desk. He shuffled through several other files on his desk , then pulled out another MRI film to place on the light panel. This is a scan of the major's spine. If you look closely here, you'll see a thin object two inches in length resembling a toothpick or splinter." Dr. Benson pointed out a black line on the film. "It's a piece of shrapnel pressing against the lumbar section of the major's spinal cord. His injury is classified as an incomplete spinal cord injury because he retains the ability to contract his anal sphincter and can feel sensations around the same area. There are no fractured vertebrae. His bladder, bowel and sexual function remain intact".

"Then what was it I witnessed an hour ago?" Gerry bellowed.

"That was an accident sir. The major attempted to relieve himself but had the misfortune of colliding with a staff member before he could make it to the restroom." Dr. Benson responded apologetically.

"We can surgically remove the slither but the major has to agree to the surgery. So far, the major has declined the surgical option. Senator, the surgery is risky under ideal conditions, but a patient with a conversion disorder is not really a viable surgical candidate. I think the major should be moved to the psychiatric ward for treatment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses doc! You and I both know once he goes to that ward he'll never be the same. He'll be a shell of what he once was."

"Senator, I don't know where you are getting you information from but that is simply not true. We have a fine psychiatric team dedicated to helping our service men and women regain their mental health. We practice the most effective generally accepted treatment protocols. Do you really believe we employ outdated or placebo based treatment plans? We don't dispense pills and call it a day. This hospital is not some real life version of a Jack Nicholson movie. We work with our vets in-house and provide outpatient support once they are discharged.

"I will be sure to let the guys on Skid Row, Venice beach and the underpasses of the freeways know you are here for them", Gerry said sarcastically.

"Senator that is not fair. We cannot be held responsible for veterans who fail to show up for treatment or to receive their meds."

"Look Dr. Benson, I do not want my son moved the psychiatric ward. In fact, I would prefer he be removed from the general population of the hospital all together. I understand that the eighth floor renovations are almost complete but the VA needs additional funds to complete construction. I happen to know that funding for the construction will be held up in the Appropriations Committee for say the next eight months or so; but I'm sure I can persuade my colleagues to expedite the VA's funding request. Hold-on here's an idea. Since the eighth floor will be unoccupied until the construction funding comes through, I think it would be a good idea to move Fitz to one of the complete rooms. It is the perfect solution, he's removed from the general population and your team can work on his conversion problem uninterrupted by the conditions inherent to a psychiatric ward. "

Dr. Benson shook his head and exhaled audibly. "Senator, any assistance you can provide on the funding issue I'm sure will be greatly appreciated by the administration; however, I am not authorized to or keen on a patient being moved to a floor that is unoccupied and that has not passed inspection. Hospital resources are limited and your proposal will require staff to be diverted to this wing to look after your son."

"I'm aware of what I'm asking doctor. Don't you worry about authorization, I'll run my proposal up your chain of command." Big Gerry smiled confidently at Dr. Benson as he headed out the door. "I"ll be in touch doc."

Big Gerry made his way back to Fitz' room just as Fitz was returning from the cafeteria. "Son, I had a little talk with Dr. Benson. He thinks your blindness is all in your head. Fitz you are a Grant and Grants do not have mental problems. You need to suck it up and get over whatever is bothering you. The plans for your life cannot remain on hold indefinitely. You have a date with political destiny and I'm going to make sure you arrive on time. I have arranged for you to be moved to a better location within the hospital. YOU WILL cooperate and YOU WILL submit to whatever treatment plan the hospital comes up with and YOU WILL have the surgery to remove the shrapnel lodged against your spine. Have I made myself clear?" Fitz did not respond.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third, I said, have I made myself clear?" Fitz still did not respond. Big Gerry moved to the right side of Fitz' bed and grabbed Fitz' chin and turned his head toward him. "Are you listening to me? So, now you have gone deaf too. Pull your shit together Fitz!" Gerry looked around the room after noticing a conspicuous absence. "Where the hell is Mellie? Fitzgerald, where is Mellie?" Fitz pull the covers on his bed up to his neck as he turns on his side to face the opposite direction of Big Gerry. "She left, Fitz mumbled. If you hurry, you can catch up with her." Fitz knew Mellie was long gone but he wanted Gerry to leave.

"We'll talk later son, Gerry informed Fitz. He patted Fitz' blanket covered foot and walked out the room in search of Mellie.

Fitz heaved a deep sigh, pulled the pillow over his head and wept silently.


End file.
